Various clamp structures are provided on implement frames to secure hydraulic hoses or other lines to the frames. One type of structure includes threaded stubs welded directly to a frame component. Such structure can be easily broken or bent as the frame is assembled. Replacement is difficult once the stubs are bent or broken. If threads strip, the clamp is rendered useless.
Typically, the hoses are held in protective alignment with frame components by straps, and if the hoses have differing diameters, the smaller hoses will be loose when the larger hoses are properly secured. Hoses that are not secured properly can move and wear against the clamp structure. If pulled out away from the frame component, the hoses are more vulnerable to damage.
Some two-hose designs allow proper clamping action. However, because of the limited hose capacity of the clamp, numerous clamps have to be stacked or spread out on the frame. Such two-hose designs often utilize a threaded plate with a bolt, and the bolt length is critical. The threads in a threaded plate can easily strip and make the clamp unusable.
Threaded bushings welded to the frame and receiving a clamp-supporting bolt are also available for implements. With such a design, bolt length is critical. When the bushing is welded to the frame the heat deforms the threads, and during manufacture paint gets on threads unless the threaded area is taped or otherwise sealed off. If the area is not taped, a self taping screw is typically required to cut through the paint. For proper painting, the weld has to extend entirely around the circumference of the bushing.
Another hose support design includes a threaded channel secured to the frame. The threads on the channel are easily stripped. Once the threads are stripped, a nut is usually placed on the under side of the plate to receive a bolt, a process which is inconvenient and time consuming. In addition, if the hose clamp loosens, an edge of the channel can cut the hose.